The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for performing image forming processes on sheets, and particularly to an image forming apparatus provided with a plurality of substrates having electrical components.
In an image forming apparatus a plurality of substrates with electrical components are disposed in order to operate various devices disposed inside the apparatus main body. The plurality of substrates consist of a high-voltage substrate for transforming a commercial AC voltage into a predetermined high voltage and supplying the high voltage to the devices mounted inside of the image forming apparatus, a control substrate for outputting various control signals to the image forming apparatus, and other substrates.
In some cases high-frequency electromagnetic noises enter the electrical components disposed on the substrates. In order to prevent the generation of noises in the electrical components, the periphery of each substrate is shielded by a shield metal plate. In a prior art, a special shield is disposed in each of the plurality of substrates, to electrically protect the electrical components mounted on the substrates.
In the prior art, substrate surfaces of the plurality of substrates with the electrical components are oriented in different directions. Furthermore, the special shield is disposed in each of the substrates, as described above. This leads to an increase in the volume of the space that is required for surrounding the individual substrates with the shields. Moreover, the area of each metal shield increases, resulting in an increase in the cost of the apparatus.
The present disclosure was contrived in view of the foregoing problems, and an object thereof is to reduce, as much as possible, the space occupied by a plurality of substrates in an apparatus main body.